Connor and Abby Relationship
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: Connor and Abby start to develope there relation ship in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Primeval. I don't know who does but I'm jealous.**_

Connor seemed to be un-focused he was thinking 'After moving back into the flat, I seemed to work better at work and have a much better life in general. I think it's because I'm back living in the same building as Abby. She still thinks were pals but I really want to be more then that.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ADD. It was flashing and lots of numbers flashed onto the screen. 'Abby! Come take a look at this.' Abby rushed over.

'Well, it seems to be coming from the amusement park down London centre. Better go check it out.'

'Becker, Abby, Sarah, Danny, come with us. Becker,bring the Jeeps around. Sarah, Danny, get the guns. Abby you get the medical kit. I'll get the hand held detectors. GO GO GO!'

Everyone looked at him like he was a Spaz. They weren't used to taking orders from Connor.

'Okay everyone.' Becker said in a ,much calmer voice. 'Do what Connor says. The half wit does know what he's talking about. Sort of. Kinda. Well not really. Well, not at all but you know what I mean.' Abby walked up behind Becker with a rolled up news paper and waked him one across the back of the head.

'Hey. Don't be mean to My boyfriend. The next person who is gets hit with a shoe.' Becker turned around and made an imitation of Abby.

Whack. 'Oh. Did I forget that make fun of me you get whacked. So lets go or next time, I will get the mammoth to stand on you.' When everyone broke up, Connor came and whispered in Abbys' ear

'Boyfriend? When did that happen?'

'Oh. Didn't I tell you? Everyone knew. So, what do you say?'

Finally thought Connor. If there's a god I am so thankful. The only reply from Connor was a grin. He grabbed Abby's hand and ran to get everything ready.

_**Read and review please. All constructive criticism welcome! **_

_**Love Mwa. **_

_**P.s Andrew Lee Potts and Hannah Spearritt (Connor and Abby) Are actually engaged. I love Abby and Connor as a couple. That's y I did it in this story.**_


	2. The adventure hots up

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hello primeval fans. I'm back. I thought this story needed a twist so prepare for a twist. **_

As everyone piled into the cars, Connor insisted on Abby sitting next to him in the front. Everyone just laughed and said nothing. The hand-held anomaly detector took them to the Sparkling Shoe amusement park in the centre of London. As we approached the park, the road and surrounding buildings was a wreck. Buildings were turned to rubble, the road was all turned up and the trees and bushes were wrecked beyond belief. 'I reckon were dealing with something big.' Abby said, stating the obvious.

'Why couldn't it ever be a Jurassic bunny? Just once, something small and cute, without the big teeth and claws.' Connor made a funny imitation of a dinosaur. 'Judging by the footprints, I'd say we're dealing with a fully grown male Allosaurus. A 30ft long fully grown male. Better have an awful lot of tranquillizer ready Abby.' Abby nodded and asked Sarah to pass her the medical kit.

'It's gonna be a long day.' Sarah sighed. The car screeched to an abrupt halt.

'Abby,' Connor said in a whisper, 'I really hope you have that tranquillizer ready.'

Abby was just staring out the front of the car, shocked. 'Becker, you are gonna need more then just a pistol.' Infront of the car was a huge, clawed pair of feet.


	3. Becker takes charge

_**Heyy Soz I havnt updated 4 ages had loads of exams xmas stuff and orkestra rehersals going on in skwl. Anyway, hope u like the chapter.**_

'Hold still and DON'T move . If you do, it might attak the car. And if you don't move, well, theres a slight chance it won't attak.' Abby informed everyone in the car.

'Oh well thats reassuring love. Why don't you just invite it into the car and does us with ketchup!' Connor exclaimed.'Wait. Do Allosaurus eat ketchup?'

'No they don't and Abby said don't move.' Becker whispered. The Allosaurus feet moved away and only after Abby had checked that they had completely gone, did she let out a sigh of relief.

"Right. Sarah, you come with me. You might want to grab a pistol or something. Just in case." Becker said. "Abby, Danny, grab what you need, and a LOT of tranquillizer. Danny there should be some spare guns, fully loaded in the trunk." Connor looked at Becker hopefully. "Oh, and take Temple with you. And don't give him a gun unless, it's a dire emergency."`

"Oh. Your no fun Becker. Why can't I have at least a tranquillizer gun?"

"Cause last time you had one you shot me in the leg, the dragged me around on a trolley, and left me in a bowling alley, while there were raptors on the lose. That is why." Abby loudly reminded Connor.

"right. Abby, Danny and Connor, head over to the west side of the park. See what you can find. Sarah and I will head over to the east and-" Becker was interrupted by a load roar. "And we'll see if we can find that."

_**So, there we go, chapter 3. I may not be the best at writing storys, but, constructive critisism is always welcome. So review, cause I know where you live.**_


End file.
